1. Field
Embodiments relate to an epoxy resin composition for encapsulating a semiconductor device and a semiconductor package encapsulated using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with general use of thin, small scale portable digital devices, a semiconductor package may be light, thin, and miniaturized in order to enhance mounting efficiency per unit volume of the semiconductor package mounted in the devices.